A Spectrum in Space
by DemonShuriken
Summary: A collection of fics using the prompt of colors in the spectrum. Colors are everywhere, even in space. Join the crew of the Enterprise as they experience their encounters with colors.
1. Red

My first _Star Trek_ fic. I've recently really began to like the series, so I figured, "why the hell not." As you can guess, this will be a series of ficlets using colors in the spectrum. So, without further ado, here's the first chapter: Red  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I obviously do not own _Star Trek_.

* * *

><p>It was the color of many things; anger, hate, war, hell, and evil. Spock frequently disliked the color for its over usage in literature. He could think of many examples at the drop of a hat. But today, the most striking example of red was the blood seeping through the gold shirt of the captain.<p>

A supposedly routine mission hit a snag when more unsavory humanoid adversaries appeared. Klingons wanted to capture the jungle planet of Agros for themselves through means of enslaving the people. Of course the crew of the Enterprise could not have that.

The beginning was more diplomatic then most encounters with the Klingons were. Slowly, things took a turn for the worse when a biased young ensign made a remark that stunned both parties. Then, all hell broke loose as the Klingons were quick to anger after being insulted.

"Spock, get them out of here!" Kirk called, as he stunned one of the attackers. The Vulcan hesitated for a moment,

"Captain, you cannot fend them all off yourself."

"GO!"

_Worry and frustration,_ Spock noted the tone of his captain's voice. With a last glance at the brewing battle, the first officer led the remaining members of the landing party away from the fight. They fled into the jungle surroundings, providing enough shelter for them to safely contact the ship.

"Scotty, beam up the ensigns," Spock said into the communicator. Within a minute, the more dispensable crew members had vanished from the area. All considerations for leaving the planet had left his thoughts as soon as the captain ordered him to lead the others away. Now, it was up to him to lead Kirk back to the Enterprise as well.

"Captain!" he called, drawing his phaser and heading back into battle. He had barely time to register what happened when his arm was grabbed and he was being practically dragged away.

"Scotty, beam us up!" Kirk said, as he flipped open his communicator. Spock fired at the pursuing Klingons over his shoulder.

"_Captain, ye hafta stop movin' for a moment, I can't get a lock on ya," _Scotty's voice sounded over the sounds of the phaser fire_._ Without Kirk having to say a word, the Vulcan knew he was suppose to search for some sort of temporary shelter. With a quick scan of the overgrown forests, he saw a possible area of safety. It was his turn to grab the captain's arm as he took the lead. But his hand slipped and brushed against Kirk's hand.

_Anguish, fear, threatened, more pain, need. Pain is the strongest emotion. He is…injured?_ Spock thought in that brief moment of contact. The two ducked behind a few large boulders by a river edge. The dark Vulcan eyes only caught a hint of red on the golden uniform before Scotty beamed them up.

They appeared back on the Enterprise in a matter of seconds. And no sooner had the transportation been completed did Kirk collapse. Instantaneously, Spock knelt beside him, seeing the wound to the fullest extent. _How much blood has he lost,_ was the first thought as he began to place pressure on the gash just below the ribs. Scotty called down to sickbay at once.

" 'm fine…Spock…" Kirk muttered, beginning to sink into unconsciousness.

"Your definition of 'fine' has been warped by your ambitions. 'Fine' would imply that you are not currently bleeding to death," he replied, keeping his emotions in check. The captain didn't respond with a snappy remark as he usually would have. Instead, he gave a weak grin,

"My ambitions, as you say…are what kept you…alive today…"

_What's this feeling? It's warm…friendship? Perhaps, but it is shadowed by pain. He's loosing consciousness too._ The touch-telepathic removed his hands from the wound as McCoy arrived on the scene.

"Damn it," the doctor murmured.

"Hey Bones…" Kirk whispered, before he allowed himself to drift into darkness.

"One of these days Jim, you're going to actually die."

As the doctor took the captain away as he often did, Spock couldn't help but just stare at the sanguine liquid staining his hands. He felt like this moment belonged in a novel, as blood was frequently used as an example of red. It was a negative example at that. The quicker he washed his hands of the vermillion fluid, the quicker he could be rid of such a pessimistic symbol.

But red also meant other things.

A day later, the Vulcan spent his lunch break down in sickbay with the recovering captain. Kirk was in a rather displeased mood, considering Bones wouldn't let him out of his sight. There was no chance of him sneaking away. Though, Spock managed to cheer the captain up a little, as he brought with him the book Kirk was currently reading.

"Thanks Spock," Kirk said, taking the novel and flipping through the pages. "You know, you'd probably like this book, despite all the color symbolism. Especially in this book, there's a lot of red."

"A color I frequently dislike."

"Why?"

"It has a very negative connotation in 78.4% of novels I have read," Spock answered, with a glance to the area of the captain's injury. Kirk caught the dark eyes flash over towards his wound.

"Well, red can also stand for positive things. Take for example in Greek mythology. When Adonis was killed by a wild boar, a red rose grew from his blood. It can mean the cycle of life, which is important to all civilizations. Red can also stand for love. And, red just happens to be my favorite color," Kirk said with a slight smirk.

Spock remained quiet for a moment as he thought. _Perhaps there is some truth to his words…_

"I suppose red is not as negative as I believed it to be, now that I consider many other examples," the first officer said. "And, it is also quite illogical to have a favorite color."

Kirk couldn't help but laugh, "Of course it is, Mr. Spock. Of course it is."

* * *

><p>And that, my friends, was the first chapter "Red." I hope I've got the characterizations pretty much correct. It is my first time writing for this fandom, though. So I may be completely off. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Next up, "Orange" (I believe orange will become a personal favorite, for what I have planned for the color).<br>~ Until next time


	2. Orange

Okay, so this is a lot shorter then the last chapter and not as well written. It seems my muse (I named him, his name is Jenkins) decided to go to sleep when I was writing this. But, it's still amusing, at least to me. Enough with the commentary, here's "Orange"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Trek_

* * *

><p>Today, instead of being greeted with lovely, warm, coffee, James T. Kirk had a glass of bright, cold, orange juice handed to him by Bones. Having no coffee with breakfast was practically a sin in the captain's book. Hazel eyes cast a questioning glance at the doctor.<p>

"Drink it. I don't need you to be sniffling and coughing like the rest of the crew," the doctor ordered. Kirk grimaced as he examined the juice,

"Don't you just have a hypo of stuff you can give me if I manage to get this cold?"

"No, because this cold is going around the entire ship and I used all our cold medicine. I'm amazed you've lasted this long. Usually if there's a cold within ten miles, you manage to catch it," Bones said with a slight smirk. Kirk looked between the juice and the doctor,

"You know I hate orange juice."

"Drink it, vitamin C is good for you."

"But-"

"Don't make me pull rank."

"…Fine."

Bones sighed as he watched the captain quickly chug the orange juice. The captain was just being stubborn as usual. Many thought that he had gotten use to it by now, but it never ceased to amaze him when such stubbornness appeared in dire times.

"Aren't you going to have some orange juice too?" Kirk asked, with an accusing tone.

"I don't need it. My immune system is better then yours."

Not two days later did the captain hear sniffling and coughing from the good ol' country doctor. How fun this would be.

"Now, aren't you regretting not drinking your orange juice?"

McCoy didn't need to turn around to know that voice and to see that stupid smug grin he loathed. "Jim, not now," he grumbled. Luckily, his voice hadn't become nasally, like so many others.

"Be lucky it's me and not Spock. He'd be having a field day," Kirk said.

"I'm not sure he'd be able to _express_ whatever he found funny."

"And what would be so humorous?"

The doctor and the captain turned around to see Spock standing in the doorway, with one eyebrow slightly raised in curiosity.

"Bones has a cold."

"Jim! I don't have a cold, damn it."

The CMO sneezed violently, as to contradict his own statement. He glared at his now chuckling captain,

"Shut up."

"It would appear that you do indeed have a cold, doctor," Spock said.

"The point is?" Bones asked, clearly not in a pleasant mood.

"The point is, that it would be better for you to allow yourself to recuperate before you tend to other patients. You do not want to give your sickness to them, do you?"

"…Hey Jim, the hobgoblin has a heart."

"Doctor, I'm quite aware that you know-"

"He means you showed compassion and concern, Spock," Kirk interjected. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow,

"It is highly illogical not to show some concern at the very least. If the doctor does not allow himself to recover, his patients are at risk of catching the disease. We don't want this cold spreading around the ship faster then it already is," he said before leaving.

"He's right, Bones. But you know, you should have had some orange juice."

"Jim. Get out."

* * *

><p>As I said, it's a lot shorter then the other one, and not as well written. But, I figured you guys can handle a crappy chapter. I know for a fact that the next one is going to be better.<p>

P.S. Is anyone else having issues with the lines? It took me at least 5 tries to get them to work. It was ridiculous.


	3. Yellow

Here's a new chapter of the Spectrum! This chapter can be read as a little more Spirk-y, or still just a strong friendship, whichever you like. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I will never own _Star Trek_, nor do I own the song _Yellow_ by Coldplay

* * *

><p>It had barely been ten days since that terrible time spent at the Deneva colony. It had barely been ten days since his brother and his sister-in-law died, since Spock was nearly rendered blind, since his nephew was orphaned…It had barely been ten days, and still he refused to allow himself some time to recover from the emotional stress.<p>

Nearly everyone tiptoed around the captain, being extremely careful not to give him any more to deal with. Oh, they all knew that he was hurting, and they also knew that he would never show it if he could help it. That was just his way.

On that tenth day on the bridge, Uhura had found some old audio files. Figuring some music may lighten the sullen atmosphere that had fallen on the bridge, she gained permission to play the music. All was well for a while. A certain song by a very old terrain band know as Def Leopard even got the captain to smile. But his smile soon faded when the next song began.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

Most humans on the bridge swayed with the song, but not the captain. Instead, with little hesitation, he ordered the linguist to skip to the next tune. Then, not soon after, he left the bridge without a word. Only one was brave enough to follow him.

"Captain, is there something wrong?" Spock asked, after following Kirk to his room. He stood in the doorway while the captain attempted distance himself from his first officer.

"No Spock, just…forgot something. Go back to the bridge," he replied, avoiding eye contact. But the Vulcan was no fool. He knew this was the emotional breaking point that most everyone was waiting for. He knew that his captain would need a friend.

"Forgot something, or fleeing from something?" Spock questioned. Kirk didn't answer and sat on his bed.

"…it was the song Sam and Aurelan had their first dance to, at their wedding. Yellow, by Coldplay. They had a thing for old terrain music," he said quietly after a minute. "I had never seen my brother any happier then that, well, besides when Peter was born. I wonder how Peter's doing…"

Spock stepped into the room, "Captain, your nephew has grieved. McCoy watched over the boy for a while, and your nephew allowed himself to show emotion in front of the doctor. He was better afterwards according to McCoy."

"Your point being?" Kirk asked, a little annoyed.

"My point is, that even you need to give yourself time to grieve and recover from such emotional stress."

"I'm fine, Spock. The crew doesn't need to see weakness from their captain-"

"The entire crew has been waiting for you to show some emotion. They do not mind."

"Spock, I'm perfectly fine damn it! I don't need a lecture about emotions from the most emotionless being on the ship. Just leave me alone and go back to the bridge!"

Despite such an outburst, the Vulcan calmly sat beside his captain, "Jim, let me help."

_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do._

_Cos you were all "Yellow"_

* * *

><p>And that was "Yellow" I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if you did, or tell me if you hated it even!<p> 


	4. Green

I attempted to make this chapter a little more lighthearted after the previously gloomy chapter. I did my best to make sure they stayed as much as in character as possible, but please forgive me if I did make them a little out of character at some points. Without further ado, here's "Green."

**Disclaimer:** _Star Trek_ belongs to any and all respective owners.

* * *

><p>Humans tended to like aesthetically pleasing colors, Spock observed. While Vulcan primarily tended to enjoy the vibrant colors of found on their planet, humans particularly like the calming color of green. The color of their Earth. He wasn't surprised when his crew-mate's moral greatly improved on the sight of their green planet. He supposed he would be spending most of this week of shore leave on the starship, as he had done so in the past when they stopped at Earth.<p>

But, he didn't calculate the chances of being inevitably dragged down onto the surface with the rest of the crew. He also didn't factor in the fact that it was McCoy who…persuaded him to join the others.

"You may have gone to the Academy here in 'Frisco, but you haven't been anywhere else," McCoy said to the Vulcan. "You're really missing out on what our planet has to offer."

"I have had no need to see the rest of your planet. It was illogical to spend time away from my studies at the Academy to explore this terrain any further then need be," Spock answered, indifferent as always. The almost inseparable trio gathered stood in the park not far from the academy.

"You really don't know the definition of fun do you," McCoy muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Fun is a noun, meaning a source of amusement, enjoyment or pleasure. It seems you would fall into the category of 'boring', doctor."

"You green blooded hobgoblin, I wasn't asking for the dictionary definition. And I'm fun. And, at least I can have fun unlike you," the doctor retorted. Before either of them could open their mouths again, Kirk interrupted,

"Alright. We're on shore leave, meaning we should be having fun instead of arguing about it."

"I concur, Captain. Though, I am unsure how humans have fun," Spock said.

"We'll teach you. Now…we just need to find something to do. What do you think Bones?"

No reply.

"Bones?"

Kirk looked over at his friend to see those blue eyes transfixed on a hover car.

"Jim…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" McCoy asked, glancing back at the captain for a moment.

"Bones, I think I am."

"What are you two thinking about then?" Spock inquired, clearly out of the loop. McCoy and Kirk exchanged looks. Smirking, they answered simultaneously,

"Road trip."

* * *

><p>Spock found himself sitting in the back of a hover car, slightly amused yet slightly confused about his companions actions. The other two sat in the front, Kirk driving them to god knows where, with the radio blaring nonetheless.<p>

"Where are we heading?" the Vulcan asked, eyebrow raised.

"There's this place out in the desert that we're going to. There will be lots of sand there, maybe you can build a sand castle like on Vulcan," McCoy answered.

"…We do not build sand castles on my planet. We devote our time to science, and therefore, we are far more technologically advanced then your society."

"You two are not arguing this entire trip, or I will kick you the two of you out of the car," Kirk said quickly.

"You wouldn't do that. You'd be loosing your connection to Romulan Ale if you did that," Bones grinned.

"Yeah, but I always have Scotty too. He knows quite a few people, apparently."

"…Then you'd be loosing your two best friends. Stranded, in the desert, dying," he continued.

"I wouldn't die, doctor. Vulcan is a desert planet after all. We have adapted to its environment. This desert is nothing compared to my planet," Spock said offhandedly.

"Yes, but your planet doesn't have the place we're going to."

* * *

><p>After 5.67 hours of driving (not counting the stops along the way), Spock found himself looking at an apparently rundown building, leaning dangerously to the left of it's foundation.<p>

"This is our destination?" he questioned, unamused. No, he would have had to sit through 5.67 hours of obnoxiously loud music, and obnoxiously annoying McCoy, just to see this deplorable looking shack.

"Everyone who's anyone in Starfleet has been here. Sure, it may look decrepit on the outside, but just wait until you get inside," Kirk answered, walking towards the building. Spock cast a questioning glance at the doctor.

"Just trust him. I've been here before too," McCoy said, before he two walked up the broken steps. Having little to no other options, the Vulcan followed. The Captain knocked on the door, with a peculiar rhythm. A small beam of neon blue light sprang out into the darkness as the door opened an inch. One dangerously green eye peered at them, inspecting them. After a moment the door opened fully.

"Welcome, sirs," the doorman said, ushering them in.

Spock was rendered speechless for a moment, before an old Earth adage came to mind,

"Never judge a book by its cover."

He was astounded by how many members of Starfleet were seated in the bar. Even some people off the _Enterprise_ were here. A few people waved as they entered, before returning to their drinks. For the terrible outward appearance, the inside was pristine, and had a very welcoming atmosphere to it. Spock noted the blackout shades covering the windows. He wordlessly followed his friends to the counter, where a few seats were still open. The other two were quick to order their drinks, while he just sat there, observing.

"Spock, you've got to try this," Kirk said, pushing a reservoir glass in his direction. A green liquid rested in the glass, almost perfectly clear.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Drink it, trust me."

"Captain, having many years of scientific experience, I've observed that drinking anything green has not yielded pleasant-"

"Spock, I would never make you drink anything dangerous. You know that. Just try it."

The Vulcan examined the drink for a moment, before tentatively drinking it. He could clearly taste the alcohol, amongst other things. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw McCoy grinning.

"So, you like absinthe?" the country boy asked.

"…It is interesting. But I prefer other things."

Spock watched as his friends ordered the green drink once more. He knew he was possibly going to be dealing with their drunken singing later. He had never heard of 'absinthe' before that night, and knew that only a human could come up with such a brew.

Humans were attracted to green after all.

* * *

><p>And that my friends was "Green." If you liked (or disliked) it, please review it. Next up: Blue.<p> 


	5. Blue

So, after not updating for almost a month, I've returned, and the chapter isn't even that good. It was more of a 'spur of the moment' idea. For this, those reading can thank my own cat for this idea. Presenting "Blue."

**Disclaimer:** _Star Trek_ is the property of Paramount Pictures.

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but begin laughing once he beamed down to the surface of Ikatin V. The doctor was surprised to his friends completely uninjured, except for the Vulcan's pride. His laughter joined the Captain's laughter, as the little blue feline at Spock's feet meowed up at him.<p>

"Seems you've got a friend," McCoy said, grinning.

"For some reason, this animal has become attracted to me," Spock muttered. The First Officer glanced down at the alien kitten, who stared up at him was big, innocent black eyes. It took nearly all his willpower not to scoop the feline up in his arms and pet it, as he did the tribbles. The native inhabitants of the planet, some who had felines at their own feet, smiled as they saw the little blue cat paw at Spock's leg. The Vulcan moved over towards his companions in hopes of escaping the blue pest, but to no avail.

"I think it wants you to pet it, Spock," Kirk said. Spock raised an eyebrow,

"If I continue to ignore it, it will eventually leave."

"And if it doesn't leave?"

"I'm sure one of the natives will be more than happy to care for it."

The feline did not appear to enjoy their talk of abandoning it. The creature was intelligent after all. So, the little kitten scampered up the First Officer's leg and back, coming to a rest on his shoulder.

"I think we'll have to keep it," McCoy said, clearly amused by the whole situation. "It's grown attached to the hobgoblin."

Spock said nothing to them, instead turning his attention to one of the Ikati. Luckily, their language was close to the Vulcan one. After a few moments of speaking, he turned back to his friends, displeased.

"I have to keep it. It is a miw, native to this planet, and it seems that once miws have grown attached to someone, they have to stay with that person, or it dies. I do not want to be responsible for the death of an animal," Spock explained.

"Well, since it's a 'life-or-death' thing, I think you can keep it," Kirk said.

Once all diplomatic issues were settled, the trio beamed up. Scotty was surprised to see the little blue cat on the transporter pad,

"What have ye got there?" he asked. Spock shot him a look that clearly read 'don't ask'. The Vulcan left the transporter room, with the cat tailing behind. Scotty looked over at the other two.

"Spock has a pet now," Kirk said.

"Hey Jim, lets get to the bridge. I need to see Uhura's reaction," McCoy told him.

The bridge was usually silent, except for idle chatter, except for today. Once they were close enough, the two could clearly hear Uhura fawning over the acquired cat. They entered to see her transfixed with the kitten.

"Can I hold it?" she asked. Spock looked at the feline at his feet and nodded at it. Instantly the cat walked over to the linguist and allowed her to pet it.

"Okay, in all my years, I've never seen a cat listen like that, much less a blue one," the doctor mentioned.

"From the way it was explained, it seems the miw and I now have some sort of connection. So, it is only logical to assume that it will obey me to some degree," Spock replied. The miw walked away from Uhura and back to it's owner, proceeding to meow at him. The females on the bridge 'awed' at the blue kitten.

"Since you have a connection with it, does that mean it'll share your thoughts with you?" Kirk asked.

"To some extent. To you humans, it would be like connections you share with canines, except my connection with the miw is only slightly stronger then that. At least, that is what the Ikati said."

"…So, it'll hiss at Bones?"

"Perhaps."

"I always hated cats," the doctor grumbled as he left the bridge.

* * *

><p>And that was "Blue." Please review! Next up, "Purple."<p> 


	6. Purple

Alright, here's 'Purple' after a month, or thereabouts. I'm warning you now, I cannot write Russian accents._  
><em>_  
><em>**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>My crew was very…unique, to say the least. While other crew's I been with just viewed each other as temporary 'friends,' this crew was like a family. Everyone watched out for each other, it was a miraculous thing really. The best way I could describe this crew was, for lack of a better analogy, a spectrum. Everyone had their own distinct color per se, and each color just fit together just so.<em>

_The obvious is to start out with would be Bones. I can't see him as anything other than the color red. The doc is just pure emotion, most of which seemed to be expressed in sarcastic remarks towards everyone about anything. Irony is, he's a blue shirt, and blue is undoubtedly the color for Spock._

_Orange suits a couple people on this ship. Scotty and Chekov are certainly very enthusiastic. Especially when it comes to 'who can drink more before passing out,' but that's another story. They're happy most of the time too. As a mix of red and yellow, it's expected that they'd be highly energetic, but happy. _

_Speaking of yellow, if there's one color for Uhura, it's yellow. She's joyous, energetic, intelligent, and talented to boot. It's an attention grabbing color, and she's an attention grabbing woman, in the kindest of ways. _

_Sulu is green. There's no other color for him. He works in harmony with the rest of the crew. He's a great mixture of yin and yang, balance, which green is often used to represent. That, and he has a thing for plants. Again, that's a completely different topic._

_I've concluded that Spock definitely fits with the color blue. It's a logical color, bold but loyal and trustworthy. It's a stable color, and the spectrum opposite of red. That being, it's understandable why the logical blue would be at war with the emotional red of McCoy constantly. _

"Captain, might I ask what you are writing?" Spock asked, from his science station. Kirk, who'd been so caught up in his writing, snapped back to reality in a rather humorous manner.

"Sorry, say that again? Zoned out..."

"I inquired as to what you are writing."

"Oh. Nothing, just some observations I've made," Kirk said, attempting to avoid having to discuss his writing. But, his aversion was met by a raised eyebrow and the monotone Spock continuing,

"Observations?"

"About the crew."

At this, Spock stood and walked over to the Captain, catching a glimpse of the writing. He nodded slightly,

"I do agree. The doctor most certainly represents the color red."

The rest of the bridge crew became intrigued. As if they planned it, the bridge crew gathered around the Captain's chair, to read. _They are incredibly lucky it's a slow day,_ Kirk thought, as his observations were taken from him.

"This is really accurate, now that I think about it," Uhura said, as she read.

"Alright, you've read it. May I have it back now?" Kirk asked.

"Vhat color are you, Keptin?" Chekov wondered. The Captain merely shrugged,

"I don't know. I've never considered what color I am. Gray? Neutral, not quite just black and white. Just return my musing to me."

Once his writing was again with him, Kirk quickly ended said musings. He was surprised though, as he checked his memos on his PADD, to see one from Spock.

_Captain,_

_You are not the color gray. Such a monochrome color does not suit you. You are more a mixture of blue and red, or purple. Wise, ambitious, creative, but dignified. Your 'family' agrees with this as well.  
><em>

The crew caught their Captain smiling as he read the message. They could barely hear him say just above a whisper,

"Even in the darkness of space, every color can be found."

* * *

><p>I don't particularly like the way I ended this, and I might tweak it later. This brings the 'Spectrum' to a close, but I will update with 'Green2' or something of that manner, if I get an idea. I do hope you enjoyed this.<p> 


End file.
